mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
MUGEN Database:Chat/Logs/21 October 2015
11:47 i am alive 11:47 as i have always been 11:48 i was simply choosing to ignore you 11:49 Now that you're here... 11:49 Liven up the chat with a little party. 11:49 please 11:49 no. 11:50 i shall not 11:50 Aww. 11:50 I thought you liked parties. 11:50 don't forget 11:50 party up 11:50 fuck gravity 11:50 it is important 11:50 Then let's learn it. 11:51 i have already learnt the phrase 11:52 Some of us haven't. 11:53 Back 11:53 PARTY UP 11:54 FUCK GRAVITY BECAUSE LEGIT 11:54 Pls no party 11:55 Brb 11:55 eats potato 12:03 Ded 12:04 ded. 12:04 Shin Akuma in the works. 12:08 Like, hey! 12:09 What's going on? 12:10 nothing 12:11 ... 12:13 Back 12:13 and might I say 12:13 inate a guuuuud potato 12:13 i ate* 12:14 Potato? Like, you're lucky! 12:15 I know 12:15 and might I add I am stuffed as all the potatoes. 12:16 No one on? 12:16 Out of all the people on the chat right now, not on is on? 12:17 I'd repeat that quote plas said yesterday 12:17 Besides Shaggy, of course. 12:17 But i didn't saved it on a txt 12:17 Anyway 12:17 "You know something is wrong when a person is talking to him/herself 12:17 " 12:18 "It's a sign of insanity, you know." 12:18 I know the quote. 12:18 And I don't give a fuck. 12:18 I'd talk to myself any day. 12:18 :s 12:18 As a last resort, that is. 12:18 Well, talking to yourself in THAT way is a whole new level of insanity 12:19 There are plenty of other things to do. 12:19 Just when I don't have anything else to do. 12:19 ... 12:19 Do something 12:19 :p 12:19 Although, I only talk to myself in the chat. 12:20 When I am pretending to be someone else on the other side. 12:20 I talk to my self usually 12:20 But I kinda do play something else. 12:20 The only downside is that you can't get an argument out of yourself. 12:21 You have to agree on everything, making it more the obvious you're talking to yourself. 12:21 I usually narrate my life to my own brain 12:21 Because no one is just like you. 12:21 Though it never really gets off my mouth 12:21 Especially not someone that's personality is (pretty much) set in stone 12:21 But yeah, some people seems to forget they can just not say things 12:22 I thought shaggy didn't cared about everything 12:22 Besides food 12:22 Or skooby. 12:22 oops 12:22 Are scooby snacks still a thing? 12:22 I guess. 12:22 Lemme see. 12:23 Yup. 12:23 Turns out Scooby Snacks are an official dog treat. 12:24 Are they? 12:24 I only heard it might be drugs 12:25 Really eh? Cool. 12:25 It's also the name of a Scottish hamburger and a song. 12:25 another knowledge. hmmm. I guess I'll use Rice's 12:26 What's funny is that it's the band's #1 hit single. 12:27 Because famous names 12:27 And misleading titles 12:27 Name a music touhou... 12:27 And you get nothing 12:27 Name a music FNaF though... 12:27 You'll get gold bars 12:27 land you'd be arrested. 12:27 and* 12:27 FNaF is copyrighted, after all. 12:28 Sorry to crush your dreams, TLT. 12:28 TLT? 12:29 I thought Scooby-Doo was also copyrighted tho 12:29 And that music called "Barbie Girl" wasn't approved by Hasbro... 12:31 Yea. 12:31 TLT =The Loving Tombstone 12:31 They made good ones... 12:31 land the FNaF ones... 12:31 one of the biggest lows and drops in quality ever. 12:32 well, he got bored fast. 12:32 <3krok> tlt's fnaf remix is overrated in the sense that it isnt even that good but people chew on it because it's fnaf related 12:33 For sure 12:33 My friend sold me about another FNaF song by tryhardninja 12:33 pleeh 12:33 told* 12:33 when will people learn that lyrics are terrible? 12:33 what was wrong with beeps and pops? 12:33 WHEN NO ONE GIVES A FUCK ANYMORE 12:34 that is my jam 12:34 REFRIGERATOR HUMS ARE MY JAM 12:34 RIGHT NOW I AM LISTENING TO... 12:34 HMMMMMMMM BY IC SMART INVERTER 12:35 i do not understand why you are using full caps 12:35 i am unable to do any less 12:35 Howdy ho 12:35 BECAUSE YOU ARE YA BUCKET O BOLTS 12:35 Hello 12:35 ellur 12:35 Greetings 12:35 you need to dress up for spoopyween mister 12:36 we all are 12:36 But Dafty is already spoopy 12:36 He is zombie daffy 12:36 He died 12:37 Aw man. Brawl is here but I best be off :c 12:37 Ah well. 12:37 Bai :3 12:37 Bye 12:37 Get out boss 12:37 yes, you leave 12:37 Don't come back 12:37 :} 12:37 now it is my time to shine 12:37 wuff wuff 12:37 here comes the angry dogs of war 12:37 Chen is not listening 12:38 I thought Chen was you 12:38 Who is teh chen? 12:38 Nah, Chen is Chen 12:38 (chen) 12:38 I am the Chen 12:38 A new guy? 12:39 Kind of 12:39 *A new gal? 12:39 Chen is to me what DummyaccountPT is to Plasmoid 12:39 Wait, she is the 2hu core? 12:39 Shouldn't she have bot in her name? 12:40 DummyaccountPT is not a bot 12:40 remember that one person 12:40 I has Shaggy in the same sense as Doom has Chen. 12:40 Who didn't know the dummaccounts were dummyaccounts and made a thread about them fighting (laugh) 12:40 And now everyone will have secondary accounts 12:41 He must've felt so dumb 12:41 Yep. Eeeeveryone. 12:41 Want me to ask Shaggy to get back into the chat? 12:41 I Am A Secondary Account 12:41 Good 12:41 Stay That Way 12:41 MKII is confused 12:41 He is a bot 12:41 I Am A Bot 12:41 Ooh, probably would be awesome if Another C.O.D.E had Original Zero's super move 12:41 I Was Making A Joke 12:42 the black hole plasma thing 12:42 It was a bad joke :P 12:42 Well It Is Bad 12:42 @Xernal plasma? 12:42 I found it funny... 12:42 Do you mean that thing that has 3 spinning balls? 12:42 I'm trying to make her somewhat of a ranged glass canon? Yes, that. 12:42 Then it was the best joke 12:42 I Am Funny 12:42 Aw man, Rice removed the brony chick from the Ikemen game :c 12:42 I'm tryna download Voltage Zero 4 dat 12:42 Ah, for sure. 12:42 @Brawl What? 12:43 Elaborate 12:43 because voltage zero looked awesome 12:43 even though he's cheap 12:43 like dark rugal 12:44 Rice has an ikemen game which is basically all of his chars 12:44 @Brawl it's been a while since we last made Skooks references. 12:44 Want to go at it again? 12:44 If you are talking about THRP, Rice isn't at the helm, I don't think 12:44 And this guy who made it took out all the old chars, including the brony chick 12:44 Yeah, I just remembered that :L 12:44 @FNATI naw 12:44 :/ 12:44 Brb 12:45 By brony chick, I mean the chick with the horn 12:45 Her name begins with a Y 12:45 Oh, Yuugi 12:45 YUUGI OH!!! 12:45 YOUR MOVE 12:45 IT'S TIME 12:45 TO D-D-D-D-D-D 12:46 D-D-D-D-D-DUEL! 12:46 I play Primal Groudon, in attack mode 12:46 Then I lay my entire deck facedown 12:46 And end my turn 12:47 But yeah, you are talking about human Rarity, aren't you? 12:48 HERRO 12:48 Pleeh 12:48 ... 12:48 Ello spoopy 12:48 Hi. 12:49 Human Rarity? 12:49 Nooooooooooo plz 12:49 Aw man, C'mon rice, finish the brony 2hu :c 12:50 From what I gathered, after Flan flan 2.0, he might do Mima 12:50 Hehe, Mima sounds like Memer 12:50 Sennouroom released Kai's waifu 12:54 Hmm, I wonder if Rice, when he redoes Hina Kagimiya, will make it so she's a slow character with enhanced Attack and Defence 12:54 You know... 12:55 Because of all the curses 12:55 HERE WE GO, PUN OVERDRIVE 12:55 kek 12:56 I found... whatever the hell this is supposed to be online. 12:56 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IuMzCcX_o9g 12:56 no even kek 12:56 like srsly 12:56 screw logic 01:01 holy shit 01:01 thats cancer tfa 01:02 tfs* 01:05 Also I love how he puts the word "funny" in all his animations 01:05 except that's never the case 01:05 it's nowhere near funny 01:07 Back 01:07 Wait 01:07 tfs? 01:07 all thoses animations are unfunny 01:08 like all the minions "funny" videos 01:08 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z06m9hwcwlM 01:08 example 01:10 Ugh 01:10 no please 01:10 also the minions language is based off of spanish 01:10 ikr 01:10 they don't even get the accent right when they say orange 01:11 i found another 01:11 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Z5Z3ZA8fv1g 01:11 pleeh 01:12 i found 2 01:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QsT3EFn5N5I 1 01:12 Me too 01:12 and https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UXfDDBqCIZk 2 01:13 also idfk why people on videos like that they type like 01:13 gdfg 01:13 fsd 01:13 gtfdjhfghdfgjhggf 01:13 khgfjhgFJH 01:13 G 01:13 HGFHDGH 01:13 HGFH 01:13 01:13 gf 01:13 or something like that 01:13 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=ooqenFBklWo this is a spinoff of no 2 01:13 making it more racist 01:16 G to the TG 01:16 C ya 01:18 Byeeee 01:18 i found the no 2 comment with more grammar 01:18 I love this vidio xxxxxxxxx and I love the minions xxxxxxxxxxxxx 01:18 ^ the comment 01:19 Kiddos tend to grammar 01:19 Yep 01:19 and look 01:20 theres more retarded comments 01:20 This is why Youtube had an age limit of 13 01:20 like xcfr443ssd 01:20 01:20 01:20 01:20 01:20 :-):-) 01:20 It had? 01:20 But parents will bypass it to keep their little schits amused 01:22 �������� = stop with that 01:22 �� 01:22 ... 01:22 Since when ascii had more than ☺☻? 01:23 idfk 01:23 Welp, this guy had an interview 01:23 How? How in all hell? 01:24 I can link it 01:24 It's in Arabic, though. 01:24 gtg 01:24 https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=5YTdF5oIMDM 01:24 Bye 01:26 Welp 01:27 Ok, ima go 01:27 byeee 01:28 Bye 01:41 Welp 01:41 turns out the wikia community wiki is absolute shiet 01:41 the chat is madness 01:42 someone advertised a tumblr OC's wiki 01:42 Aka wikia hell 01:43 Wait 01:43 Wikia community? 04:30 OH AM GEE 04:30 That's not Plasmoid's bot 04:31 That's Gudine's 04:31 I Am Not Owned By User:PlasmoidThunder 04:31 satire 04:31 No U 04:31 Surveillance Bot MKII's ROBOT 04:31 OH AMM GEE 04:31 :} 04:31 I can tell quite a bit of effort was put into this bot 04:32 That ain't (falco) 04:32 but I don't see why, since there are already some out there tracking what we talk 04:32 Personal entertainment is highly situational and emotions and feelings gathered are also different 04:32 programming 04:33 ... 04:33 The Bot speaks great wisdom 04:33 owned 04:33 let us follow his wise words 04:33 pwn3d 04:33 "..." 04:33 My Wisdom Is No More Than My Master's 04:34 keywords: bot, wisdom 04:34 Hello everyone 04:34 I just broke it for a few seconds 04:34 Hi 04:34 Gimme yo' wisdom 04:34 XD 04:34 I started something, didn't I? 04:34 Kinda 04:34 I dunno, I exploited the bot's keyword recognition for lols 04:35 a.e 04:35 I Have No Keyword Recognition 04:35 My RegEx Function Only Work On Actual Wiki Pages 04:35 But this is a wiki page. 04:35 Just a special one. 04:35 Hi 04:35 Greetings Ridley 04:35 Hello 04:36 Greetings MKII 04:36 Greetings to all 04:36 Bots are cool and all but using them for tracking is creepy 04:36 that is all 04:36 Creepi 04:36 ? 04:36 @Taurmega Wiki Pages Are, By Definition, The Ones That Can Be Edited On The Default Wikia Editor 04:37 The default editor is Source Editor. Your argument is invalid. 04:37 *Visual editor. 04:37 Or Any Other Means Except Editing The Hosted Files 04:37 You Are Quicker Than My English Processor 04:38 The default editor should be source editor 04:38 The default one for me (when I started editing) was the Visual Editor. 04:39 The Default Editor Is The Visual Editor In Order To Attract Starting Users 04:39 I've never touched that Arceusforsaked visual editor, it's just that awful 04:39 It Still Has Many Flaws Compared To The Other Editors 04:39 I Shall Test Something 04:39 test test2 04:41 Test moar. 04:42 No 04:42 Bad news guys 04:42 Hehe The number of vore yes votes is 69 04:42 XD 04:42 @Wind what it is? 04:42 Kekek. Pingurules pointed that out earlier. 04:42 Hey Bowser. 04:42 69 is a suggestive number. 04:42 Welp, I decided Nigel's outfit. Hopefully. 04:43 Did you knew 42*10 equals to 420? 04:43 What outfit? 04:43 The AMingo glitch still continues 04:43 Did you know that you get free cookies if you divide by zero? 04:43 I thought somethin bad happens 04:44 Nonsense. :} 04:44 Division By 0 is impossible 04:44 Are you using Kong's Amingo? 04:44 Lemme check 04:46 ... 04:46 Imgur then. Probably for the best. 04:46 It doesn't say who the author is 04:46 It's not impossible if you believe in your ability to kill everyone. 04:46 division by 0 will either result on 0 or infinite 04:47 or an unexpected result that did not came to our minds and Hard Drives 04:47 If division is the opposite of multiplication, and that anything multiplied by zero is 0, then dividing anything by zero will surely have the opposite effect. 04:47 ... 04:47 Greetings 04:48 Well hey. 04:48 brb 04:48 Anyways, I've JUST finished making the palettes. 04:49 Of What Character? 04:49 Taur, If you have 1 object and try and divide it by a non-existent second variable, then that one object still needs to be divided, but it can't be 04:49 And I finished getting the sprites ready. 04:49 one sprite of nigels design. 04:50 A character. :} 04:51 "A Character" is not a character 04:51 @Doom then explain how multiplying said object by zero works. 04:52 Bot 04:52 nothing can come off of 0 04:52 I'll be posting the pals on the 'Database pretty soon/ 04:52 @Xernal yes? 04:54 You transferred your stagefright on him. 04:55 In multiplication, the first variable is what value of object you want, the second variable is how many of that object you want 04:55 said order can be reversed, since it will always have the same result 04:56 Whatever applies to Multiplying also applies to division, but reversed, right? 04:56 No 04:56 Did they not teach you this in school 04:56 ? 04:56 the feature i just mentioned is a example of what is not featured in division 04:57 No, it's not that. 04:57 I just suck at division. 04:57 division is as difficult as any other operation 04:57 [04:57 Cra 04:57 If you reverse the variables in division, and you try to divide no objects between 2 people, both will have no objects 04:58 It is for me 04:58 But if you try to divide 2 objects between no people, the calculation can't be completeted 04:58 *completed 04:59 you need to have a good grasp in maths in order to create MUGEN content 04:59 I have a grasp in maths, it's just that Division is beyond me. 05:00 Greetings 05:01 Hello 05:01 bam it's done 05:01 Hast thou stagefright wore off? 05:01 this HAS to be it for Nigel 05:01 Because I'm resuming him on 05:01 http://multimugen.deviantart.com/art/Hopefully-this-is-the-Nigel-outfit-for-M-U-G-E-N-567508544 05:01 Looks pretty good, actually. 05:01 Ah. Thanks. 05:03 That position is similar to that of the character "Zero" from the King of Fighters series 05:03 It does? Wow. 05:03 What about the MMX Zero? 05:05 Mega Man Zero has nothing to do with King of Fighters Zero 05:05 Greetings 05:05 Welcome 05:05 Daggit SBMKII 05:05 Y u so rood 05:06 i have no feelings 05:06 He has no grace either 05:06 Still so OP with their aircrafts >:c 05:06 I Have no face 05:06 though i have a funny grace 05:07 *Smart 05:07 Too much fighters against my fighters and bombers and too much bombers for destroy my gorund units and my Airport 05:07 Do you have no style? 05:07 my style is called "Kill" 05:07 and "Log" 05:07 Can you stretch you balloon? 05:07 I can't reach and destroy their f*ckin Airports 05:07 Can you inflate your arms? 05:07 (crazy) 05:07 Chat is sooooooooooooooo laggy for me 05:07 metal is not capable of stretching 05:07 Registeel 05:08 i don't dig this tune either 05:08 That's ductape 05:08 Can you play the trumpet? 05:08 Q: You have 5 apples, Timmy takes 3, how many apples do you have left? 05:08 A: 5, because if Timmy tries to take my apples I'll beat his ass down 05:08 :} 05:08 I know a skeleton that can 05:08 i have no face, and therefore i have no mouth 05:08 and therefore i can't play trumpets 05:08 Yukari stop being mean to kids 05:09 Rice, y u defensive with applez 05:09 Thaught it was Flanders Scootlet 05:09 apples are delicious 05:09 actually it would be Komachi, not Yukari 05:09 That Flanders better not operate the Leftorium. 05:09 because shinigami love apples 05:10 Shinigami comfirmed for I.W.B.T.G 2 05:10 greetings 05:10 But what about... 05:10 The power of the banana? 05:10 I was mistaken. nigel's position is more like that of chris from King of Fighter 05:10 not Zero 05:11 Is this banana comprised of a certain rare metal? 05:11 (yee) 05:11 Australium? 05:11 (id shower you with coconut cream pies) 05:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7UQh8Wmt40 05:11 (the pizza is aggressive) 05:12 When Candy Kong takes a shower, what comes out of the shower head? 05:12 Carrots 05:12 Diddy Kong. 05:12 Even with AA Guns, a lot of Bombers are enough for all destroy, and my citizens during 05:12 candy 05:13 My emoticon is such spook 05:13 I gave (patrick) nightmares 05:13 Chriiiiis.... 05:13 http://www.galeon.com/efex/ChrisKOFXII.gif 05:13 Who dat? 05:14 Chris Brown? Total Drama Chris? 05:14 chris 05:14 from king of fighters 05:14 Meh 05:14 but still, I don"t want to use cheat codes 05:14 chris is as common as a name as kim 05:14 (mugen ruined my life) 05:14 and jack 05:14 Least favourite fighting game genre 05:14 (time to kick some ass) 05:14 Ye 05:15 King Of Fighters is still a most favorite 05:15 (i feel good) 05:15 (blossom) 05:15 Certinally with Tekken and Street Fighter and Mortal Kombat 05:15 (bubbles) 05:15 GazpachoMasterX: Shinigami comfirmed for I.W.B.T.G 2 05:15 05:15 I Wanna Be The Slacker feat Komachi Onozuka 05:15 (buttercup) 05:15 (garfunkle the fat three layered anus hoe 05:15 KOF is just ranked 4. 05:15 garfielf 05:15 My icons are unloved :} 05:15 where is my lasaga 05:16 * GazpachoMasterX would make a Dee Bee Kaw emoticon but he's too lazy 05:16 The Kaw's face is too big. 05:16 I'm gonna make a stance 05:17 powerpuff girls was a good cartoon 05:17 Probably similar to Jyazu 05:17 Unlike Ridley, who is too small. 05:17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bv5uofs6LrI 05:18 * GazpachoMasterX made everyone occupied 05:19 i am free 05:21 Lies. Gudine still has you locked in a cage. 05:21 And Gudine is locked in a bird house 05:21 i am completely free to move 05:21 You has no legs 05:21 and my master is as well 05:21 Or wheels 05:21 ^ 05:22 i have hands 05:22 Kek. 05:22 but you dont have no legs or wheels 05:22 The only thing you have is a keyboard. 05:22 ^ 05:22 Hive five me then maybeh? :3 05:22 i can move with my hands 05:22 i have 4 of them 05:22 Lies. 05:22 You're heavi 05:22 though none has fingers 05:22 You're 2heavi4walkontinyhands. 05:22 greetings 05:23 Now I know what SBMKII 05:23 my hands together are as big as my body as a whole 05:23 is 05:23 greetings 05:23 I doubt it. 05:23 Salutations! 05:23 He's a paraplegic slender spider with only 4 hands left and Steven Hawking's chair 05:23 Hello Windi 05:24 Vietnamese Crystal is still fooni. 05:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fsueYewJAgs 05:24 If you didn't see me before, I discovered Amingo sadly still carries the glitch. 05:24 :s 05:24 Why does he do it? 05:25 that glitch is 10/10 05:25 Perhaps it's because you have more space on stages 05:25 i only want to download the game because amingo glitch 05:25 Well, daung. 05:25 Good theory, but the thing is, we have no idea why 05:26 Which means that fixing it would probably mean changing hitboxes of the hyper alltogether 05:26 ... 05:26 Dat walking bot. 05:26 Perhaps you just need to make the opponent go to a set position once the initial hyper attack hits 05:26 Or completely removing it 05:27 Has Amingo been scaled down in MvC? 05:28 Wtf Taur likes 2whos now? 05:28 Reimu Hakurei/RicePigeon's version/Alternative palettes 05:28 Finishio. 05:28 He's a traitor 05:28 The JoJo vs 2hu war will come soon 05:29 But I liek making palettes 05:29 Amingo is the accurate scale to MvC2 05:30 Don't let Rice know about the new palettes 05:30 Wynaut? 05:30 Are the stages the accurate scale as well? 05:30 Wobbuffet! 05:30 If I remember correctly, they were actually a little smaller than Mugen 1.0 05:31 Is he going to pull a Dylan move on me? 05:31 :} 05:31 Don't worry 05:31 He ain't gonna eat ya 05:31 Do stages even get scaled? 05:31 Lel 05:31 But seriously, why not 05:32 Even Doom doesn't know... 05:32 Daggit Duum 05:32 Y u lie teh meh 05:33 What you sating now? 05:33 *saying 05:33 "Don't let Rice know about the new palettes" <- What do you mean by this? 05:34 I mean that Rice may notice that you have been touching his 2whos 05:34 CRUD 05:34 I FORGOT TO 05:34 I thought you hated touhous 05:35 Nu, I forgot to do the thing 05:35 Hello Gudine 05:35 Also, how are these palettes going to work? 05:35 All I did was throw paint on Reimu, anyways. 05:35 @Toupou hello 05:35 Seeing as Waymoo's palettes are inside the sprite file 05:35 @Doom I just changed the palettes on the character that were stored on the SFF. 05:36 So you replaced palettes? 05:36 Yee. 05:36 I heard you talking about new Reimu palettes like I wouldn't find out :} 05:37 You won't be able to just replace files like you can do with .act files 05:37 nope 05:37 Nope. 05:37 Gotta eat 05:37 although if you do have the act files for those palettes, I dont mind including them in the sff if you can send them 05:37 That's why I made use of a copy of the SFF in place of- wait, wat 05:38 * GazpachoMasterX is watching a guy throw a brick into a washing machine? 05:38 Also, which palnote should be there? 05:38 Because I forgot that part. 05:38 Personal opinion, but the only ones that look good are 1,2, 1,4 and 1,5 05:38 Chat is laggy 05:38 iirc, Reimu only has 8 palettes 05:38 Palnote=1 05:39 That's... blank. :L 05:39 yeah 1,1 looks like shes either stoned or has Hep C 05:40 1,4 and 1,5 I could always add 05:40 Some of Reimu's voice clips make her sound a bit stoned :} 05:40 maybe 1,8 as well 05:40 1,8 was based on ONI-MIKO tho. 05:40 remind me to add a Meimu palette lol 05:41 seeing as Hong Meiling has a Lie Meiling palette, complete with her aura effect 05:41 @Doom Palnote=1 makes there be no message under the palgallery at all. 05:42 then again, Meimu's palettes are interchangeable with Reimu's 05:42 Try Palnote=2 05:42 Hmmm.. what stance.. 05:42 But yeah, 1,5 is the best looking one 05:42 Persoanlly 05:42 But then there's no mention of the palette selector... 05:42 *personally 05:43 Agreeing with Doom 05:43 1,5 is the best of the bunch 05:43 IMO, I like 1,4 1,6 and 1,7 the best. 05:44 1,6 and 1,7 are a bit generic cheapie, though 05:45 1,6 was just gold. Kinda like the one Plas did for Rampardos. 05:45 1,7 is just a generic "Dark Evil" palette. 05:45 Silly Taur 05:45 Rice has higher standards than that :P 05:46 lel 05:46 Hello 05:46 Wat. 05:46 hai 05:46 But it's so shainie 05:47 gudin r u squid 05:47 Nu, he iz kid 05:47 Also, there is no Chen palette 05:47 I see what you did there 05:47 I am very disappoint 05:47 There shall never be a Chen palette. 05:47 You bastard 05:48 C: 05:48 Srsly, you could have made 1,7 a Chen palette 05:48 hi 05:48 Nu, I wanted something kewl. 05:48 Hi. 05:48 hello boss 05:48 PaletteGallery doesn't actually have a palnote for palette selectors with alternative palettes because that's not realistically possible. 05:49 I mean, I can add one. 05:49 Well, it DID happen. :S 05:49 Oh hey Plas. 05:49 Not really, Taur. 05:49 Have you seen my new Nigel outfit? 05:49 There's no real way to actually implement your palettes without modifying the character in FF3. 05:50 I'd recommend Fighter Factory Classic 05:50 Unlike traditional alt pals which simply require dumping .act files into the character's folder and changing stuff in the .def file. 05:50 Palletes is easier 05:50 It has to be FF3. 05:50 Yeah. Which I did, by changing the already-existing palettes for the character. 05:50 No other FF can edit SSFv2 05:50 You did, Taur. 05:50 But what about the people who are downloading the palettes. 05:50 ? 05:51 What do you mean? 05:51 They'd need to remove the existing ones 05:51 hmm he has a point. 05:51 What? Isn't it as simple as replacing the SFF? 05:51 You're requiring people to have FF3. 05:51 It only takes Notepad to alter a .def file. 05:52 What? How? 05:52 Notepad. :} 05:52 They'd also need to know how to replace the existing palettes, which isn't as easy as changing text. 05:52 But replacing them is just as easy as copying over the SFF. 05:52 Hang on. 05:52 Wait. 05:53 You mean you're downloading a .sff file? 05:53 Yes. 05:53 Taur 05:53 Yes? 05:53 Rice will kill you for trying to replace Yukari 05:53 That's a great way to keep compatibility with the character :P 05:53 lol 05:54 Character gets updated with new moves/animations, whoops, your palettes now mess up the character visually :P 05:54 But... 05:54 Suddenly disappears during certain animations. 05:54 I checked the readmes and the files. 05:54 One of them was a "To do list". It didn't state that the character needed new anims and such, only gameplay tweaks. 05:55 But for other characters, Taur. 05:55 Not just Rice's. 05:55 you dont even need to replace palettes with SFFv2 anyway 05:55 you can just append new ones 05:55 and then alter the code in the palette selector to account for the new palettes 05:55 True, I suppose. 05:56 But that would still need to modify the files for every update 05:56 Though that's again requiring people to know what they're doing :P 05:56 thats why Byakuren has like 21 diff palettes 05:56 @Plas; he could just release the modified files as a patch 05:56 if he wanted 05:56 You know what's really sad? 05:56 I'm trying to see if any of Taur's palettes match up to 2whos 05:56 They don't. 05:57 That you know of 05:57 eh. .u. 05:57 its really only two files, anyway; Reimu_RP.sff and Helper.st 05:58 Kek. As if they'd actually match anything. 05:58 Back 05:58 Palette ideas commonly come off of other characters 05:58 Welcome back 05:59 Hang on... 05:59 If Yukari has Princess Peach's colours and Reimu has Mario's colours... 05:59 Who gets Mario's colours? 05:59 Hello 05:59 *Reimu has Luigi's 05:59 @Doom wut 05:59 Oh 05:59 the motif behind Yukari's palettes was parasol users 05:59 if I wanted to I'd give her a Parasoul palette 05:59 No Kirby? :P 05:59 Hai PT 06:00 Hai 06:00 I mean, we've already got Fire Mario's colours... 06:00 pls 06:01 I'll use Ryo's KOF XIII stance to help me out. 06:02 Hmm. 06:02 I'm not even going to stop with the bad puns 06:03 you know whats funny 06:03 Touhou RP Extended 06:03 the most recent update 06:03 has an unreleased character 06:03 Who dat? 06:03 Wait, was (alex) Updated? 06:03 Flanny? 06:03 so its no longer a compilation 06:03 @Doom; Mima 06:03 it was an update I was working on back in 2013 that I never released 06:04 I scrapped it in favor of Hong Meiling 06:04 http://i.imgur.com/hFqckgO.gif 06:04 KABOOOOOM 06:04 c: 06:04 Noice work. 06:05 @Rice Speaking of older characters, if you do get around to updating Hina, you should make it so that she has lowered velocities and higher Attack and Defence 06:10 Hi! 06:10 'sup TAS 06:10 Hi. 06:10 Hai TAS 06:10 Question: Was (alex) updated? 'Cos that wiki activity... 06:10 Hello 06:10 yes 06:10 Though originally by accident... 06:10 I especially noticed someone editing TAS userpage 06:10 Fantazzles. 06:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YKMlJ2OsmY 06:11 Um... 06:11 wot 06:11 Hello 06:12 I didn't die really 06:13 No, just kidding. I'm a ghost now, so uh... you know... rawr 06:13 spooky 06:13 ... 06:13 WAIT, WOT 06:13 I thought MM3D was already out... 06:14 It is. 06:14 Just in time for Thanksgiving am I right? 06:14 They're giving it another push because it's spoopy. 06:14 What kind of push tho? 06:15 Nintendo is embracing its own insanity now 06:15 Just like (prick) ? 06:15 Yes 06:16 The next step is making schit M.U.G.E.N characters 06:16 With the help of an oversized pigeon. 06:17 But Legopigeon was of standard pigeon size 06:17 Nu, the other pigeon. 06:17 Gudine, how is my request's progress ? :) 06:18 I wasn't working on it... 06:18 ... Ok 06:19 But RicePigeon is not oversized either 06:19 I dont have any intention of updating Hina unless someone other than Minoo does her sprites in the same style 06:19 because his are so damn hard to work with 06:19 I'm talking about the other OTHER pigeon. 06:19 Me and a couple of my friends had a presidential debate, Eggman or Bubsy Bobcat. 06:19 same thing with Yuugi 06:19 Well, I was just saying that she could have those sorts of attributes... 06:19 ...because of all the curses 06:20 Imma go play some more Quartz. 06:20 https://youtu.be/SHhrZgojY1Q?t=7m45s 06:21 BRB. 06:21 My humour is lost on you people 06:21 Maybe because you're Kermit? 06:22 Kermit the frog was entertaining, ya folt 06:22 *dolt 06:22 Also, I am still quite clearly an oversized purple space pirate dragon 06:23 I'll fix that, with bad puns. 06:23 Let me google them first... 06:25 brb 06:25 K 06:27 I'm gonna save (alex) 's new palette images... 06:28 Since he got updated, though by accident.. 06:33 @Doom no, you're a green coloured space pigeon who realizes that it's not easy being green. 06:34 Hello 06:34 (Should probably change my icon, seeing as Undertale happens to be a favorite of mine) 06:34 Taur, I am not Kermit 06:34 I thought kermit was a frog 06:34 He is 06:34 @Doom your medical papers, evaluated by me, say otherwise. 06:35 You are not a certified doctor 06:35 Even TF2's Medic is a better doctor than you 06:35 And he lost his medical license 06:35 purple reptilian kermit 06:36 ^ 06:36 Mario is also a best doctor 06:36 True, but I still have my totally not a bootleg license. 06:36 and don't need to learn a lot about medicine, he has megavitim for :p 06:36 megavitamin * 06:36 "It's a science PC. It doesn't use WINDOWS because of virus." 06:36 Lolwut 06:37 Where did you pull that quote from? 06:37 Pokémon Quartz. 06:37 Anyway, BRB 06:37 The badly translated text makes it funny. 06:38 I sprited a thing one day, and yes its based on that Japanese burger king thing: http://prntscr.com/8tsdgp 06:38 @Private nice. 06:39 thx mate 8 06:40 http://i.imgur.com/CUsY2YX.png 06:40 I did this, too. 06:40 Reimu Hakurei/RicePigeon's version/Alternative palettes?diff=286371&oldid=286368 06:41 So ONI-MIKO is made for RicePigeon :p 06:41 Nu 06:41 ONI-MIKO is edit of RicePigeon's schtuff. 06:43 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nz2_MukY2sE 06:50 I finally finished my redesign: http://prntscr.com/8tsjfa 07:00 https://youtu.be/nz2_MukY2sE?t=56s 07:01 Do you see this one looking like Metagross but with a cannon :p 07:01 Neat 07:01 another knowledge at 2%. nigel at 0% 07:03 @xernal 07:03 wanna see what I have so far 07:04 sure. 07:05 Mmm.. Well I had a small discussion with Meep today. 07:05 Back. 07:05 Got a new badge. 07:05 He said he was sorry for before so.. I forgave him. 07:05 5 edits and I will get that Fluttershy badge :P 07:05 GG 07:06 I'm already pretty darn neutral with him N' all. 07:06 Sorry for what? 07:06 you know neozekrommk2 07:06 And the whole NeoZekrom heat 07:06 Oh, right. 07:06 THAT. 07:07 I wonder if that Amingo badge is broken? 07:08 yep 07:08 So you forgave him for making a shet char? 07:08 And gotten me a bit mad yes. 07:09 :p 07:09 I dunno if he's trolling or what but he seems sincere. 07:09 I'll give him a chance I guess. 07:09 I'm still making his pose. 07:10 Nigel's 07:10 I've seen one of his characters. It seemed like a joke. Was the one you got mad at a joke? 07:16 it was pretty much his comments. 07:19 Huh. 07:20 But hey, that's all in the past 07:21 True, I suppose. 07:23 "First, weaken your 'Victim', then throw a POKéBALL." 07:25 kek 07:26 Well... 07:26 For (alex) 's fighting style, I'm gonna mix it... 07:27 With what? 07:27 Fighting is Magic and others. 07:27 Which others? 07:28 Maybe... 07:28 idk 07:28 Hmm, oh man 07:28 I love how his stance turned out 07:28 Can I see? 07:29 (alex) 's? 07:29 I'll show you the sprite of it. 07:29 No, Nigel. 07:29 (Xernal's self insert.) 07:29 ok 08:32 Yep, Quartz is VERY spriteswappy. 08:33 Stage. 08:33 Fright. 08:33 ... 08:33 Gudine you fluffed up the link in the edit summary 08:33 Ye 08:33 I thought it worked like the chat :s 08:34 Or that it at least hyperlinked 08:34 Maybe this guy should get a warning? 08:34 Hmm 08:34 You can wrap double square brackets around User_blog:PlasmoidThunder/This_Is_It_-_Proposed_Layout_Change_Ahoy!ut_Change_Ahoy! 08:34 i don't have stage fright 08:34 Lies. 08:34 the latest update to Touhou RP Extended has put me in quite a predicament 08:34 You do. 08:34 stop spreading around your fraudulent words 08:34 Why zat? 08:35 You are the fraud here, ya tincan. 08:35 I'm bummed that brony chick got taken out :c 08:35 @Doom: the unreleased Mima is part of that game now, so now Im starting to feel obligated to finish her 08:35 I cannot lie 08:35 it's in my programming 08:35 Neither can I. 08:35 Which means by process of elimination... You're lying. 08:36 i am forced not to lie 08:36 also it puts me in a predicament as to how she should be documented on the wiki 08:36 every being with a conscience has free speech and thus can lie 08:36 Then that force isn't working. :] 08:36 Why's that? 08:36 shes technically not released, but Im not sure how the article should be worded since shes part of a fullgame 08:36 and not a standalone character 08:37 calling her Mima/RicePigeon's version just doesnt sound appropriate 08:37 Well, you could ignore it for now then push the creator to use the updated version when you finish it 08:37 I mean, is there a lot of work to do? 08:37 Well, I think Len tried making an article on a char from Mugen Maximum Power, but we didn't let him because the character was confined to the full gme 08:38 *game 08:38 @Doom; Tra usually updates the game every 3 character updates or so, unless theres a major change like Flandre's upcoming release 08:38 but yeah based on what Brawl just said, it sounds like that sets a precedent of only documenting characters that aren't exclusively part of a fullgame 08:39 but then you have Project Catch Em All 08:39 Well, yeah. THat's a good point 08:39 All fullgames may have those pages i believe 08:39 Project Catch 'Em All 08:39 my bad 08:39 But Rice 08:39 That's Pokémon 08:39 I know 08:39 but im saying 08:39 But bias. 08:39 Yeah, I see what you're saying 08:39 shouldnt it be Touhou RP Extended/Mima in that case? 08:40 and then every other subpage could redirect to the actual character's page 08:40 Hmm... 08:40 and then link to that page from the THRPE article? 08:40 Ask Plasmoid? 08:40 Well, project catch em all had an exclusive section with completely different rules then other articles 08:40 I would say so 08:40 because that might be the approach I'll take in that case 08:40 If a character is exclusive to a full game, it doesn't get documented like it would if it was a public release. 08:41 Maybe we should make new full game articles that are more dedicated to comparing the chars and who beats who 08:41 What about Catch Em All 08:41 Well 08:41 For stuff that's exclusive to a full game, it'd go under a sub-page of the full game's article. 08:41 Catch Em All did get the chars release 08:41 *released 08:41 @Brawl like tiers? 08:41 Or something 08:41 They won't do shit, but they're released 08:41 so Plas pretty much said what I just said 08:41 But yeah, this is more of a case of Tra stole your beta 08:41 @Doom; actually, he didnt 08:41 None of the stuff in PCEA was purposely released. 08:41 ARREST THAT MAN 08:41 Not for regular MUGEN at least. 08:41 I gave him permission to include the Mima beta 08:42 Project Catch Em All won't be completed because the guy behind the sprites don't make the spritesheets of the remaining Pokemon anymore. 08:42 Ok 08:42 Basically, if you can't get the character without downloading the full game, it's not a public release. 08:42 There we go. 08:42 Wait, I thought the sprites belonged to Joshr who made sprites of like, every pokemon 08:43 He stopped. 08:43 He never made all of them anyway. 08:43 I mean, unless you release Mima now and specify it's a beta 08:43 Yeah, but you still can make sprites of the fifty million sheets he has 08:43 so Touhou RP Extended/Mima it is then 08:43 Yes. But there's no Garchomp. 08:43 No Garchomp, Brawl. 08:43 That's awful. 08:43 looks like my work is cut out for me lol 08:43 Rice, guess what. 08:43 Now you know how I feel :P 08:44 @Plas Chicken butt? 08:44 Sub-pages of full games don't have to follow the normal article layout. 08:44 So you can do whatever the fuck you want 08:44 They are designed with that full game in mind. 08:44 @Plas: how so? 08:44 ah 08:44 Command Normals 08:44 Like how Project Catch 'Em All is. 08:44 Yes Rice. 08:44 Command Normals and throws. 08:44 You are free to celebrate and shit. 08:44 lol finally a loophole :p 08:44 It's not even a loophole 08:45 *exception 08:45 Fullgame stuff is classed as its own environment 08:45 ^ 08:45 I wanted a Feraligatr spritesheet but he never made it since he stopped... so that's just a pipe dream... 08:45 Like any other fighting game. 08:45 General MUGEN releases are classed under the MUGEN environment 08:45 He made a feraligatr sheet 08:45 He made every sheet for gen 1 up until gen something 08:45 But single sprites right? 08:46 The MUGEN environment doesn't have a way to attribute Command Normals yadda yadda yadda 08:46 If the full game calls Hypers 'Ultimate Attacks', then so be it. 08:46 What we don't count are compilations. 08:46 @Dark and separated limbs i believe 08:46 Because in those cases, we just link to the actual character's wiki article. 08:47 But I guess that's down to how you define 'compilation'. 08:47 I only see the single sprite of Feraligatr on dA. 08:47 Oooooh 08:47 So I can make articles on SMvC EoH chars? 08:47 I don't see the sheet of it like the rest at Spriters-Resource. 08:47 I guess so. 08:48 Yesssssssssssss 08:48 Heck, you could even go nuts in making templates to be stylised like the game itself. 08:48 If you wanted to. 08:49 So we'd make a wiki within this wiki? 08:49 In essence. 08:49 That's why [Catch 'Em All's stuff looks different. 08:49 I fuf'd 08:49 PCEA 08:49 Kek. 08:50 Project Catch 'Em All/Blastoise 08:50 Look at that. 08:50 That ain't no wiki article :P 08:50 Stats could do with being revamped though, though the game doesn't really specify the stats. 08:51 Gotta dig through the coding to find that stuff like you would with a normal character. 08:51 Uh oh. 08:51 He did it again. 08:51 "Please, don't remove. <:(" 08:52 Yes votes are now 76. 08:52 That's not right. 08:52 What the fuck, someone'smaking a char of orson the pig http://crusadercast.com/cc-mugen-wip's/orson-pig-wip/ 08:53 Duum, tell him about standards. 08:53 Never mind. 08:53 Prick beat ya to it 08:53 I'd already linked to the new layout blog prior 08:54 Maybe he didn't listen... 08:54 Perhaps leave a message on his message wall about this? 08:56 I would wonder why Rice hasn't done Command Normals, but then I remembered that he's probably finished at work 08:56 He's about to leave in... oh, four minutes 08:56 lol 08:56 Exactly 08:56 am I that predictable? 08:57 You can thank (dedil) for that 08:57 You leave the chat at 9:00PM UTC every weekday 08:57 It was the logical conclusion, after all 08:58 BRB. 08:58 Squashing Pesky Plumbers. 08:59 C ya Rice :P 08:59 <3krok> must there be only one good mewtwo out there 08:59 One is enough 08:59 GASP 08:59 Although additional ones give you more choice, I suppose 08:59 <3krok> of course it is 08:59 He left one minute early! 09:00 Welp... :} 09:00 That accursed minute hand 09:00 Being not the same on all computers 09:00 Rice is 2fast4u. 09:00 ... 09:00 Srsly BRB. 09:00 Why does rice has a set time to leave anyway? 09:04 Because he probably wants to get home from work and have dinner with Yukari 09:04 Har 09:07 Tonight, they will be feasting on MFFA users that hated on Yukari :P 09:13 Back. 09:14 I thought Rice IS Yukari? 09:14 @Plasmoid I'm also assuming that you don't need to use Gender-neutral stuff in fullgame character articles, right? 09:14 @Taur The plot thickens 09:15 :O 09:16 Nope. 09:16 So the rules are basically AG? 09:17 The rules are much more lax for fullgame articles 09:17 Because they aren't following the rules for stuff in the gneral MUGEN environment 09:17 *general 09:18 Is NvC considered a fullgame? 09:18 It's more of a complilation. 09:18 *compilation. 09:19 Yeah. 09:19 Very little is changed. 09:19 Characters are barely different 09:19 They just used MvC edits where available. 09:20 What I found strange is that the Amingo glitch was known before the game's release. 09:20 But then again, Windindi shouldn't have taken on loads of ambitious projects 09:20 Um... 09:20 Which means that he and Jenngra went "Hey! Let's put a character with a hyper-breaking glitch in the Beta!" 09:20 He should choose one of them to work on and scrap the rest 09:20 Did anyone told him this yet? 09:20 Yeah, the guy is really biting off more than he can chew 09:20 @Taur 09:21 If anything, the guy should start off creating a char first 09:21 He wasn't aware of the glitch 09:21 He was. 09:21 I have tried telling him this, but it seems to have fallen on deaf ears 09:21 Content Warning 09:21 The wiki at mugen.wikia.com may contain objectionable content such as depictions of sexual suggestion or other materials not intended for a general audience. 09:21 09:21 In general, Wikia does not review nor do we endorse the content of this or any wiki. For more information about our policies, please visit Wikia's Terms of Use. 09:21 Not before he released the character 09:21 *the game 09:21 I get the feeling we're going to get one of these soon :s 09:21 Jenngra told me that they knew about it. 09:21 ... 09:21 :s 09:21 Look in the comments on Plasmoid's video about it. 09:22 So Windindi and Jenn are like Ubisoft, in that they knowingly released the project in a buggy state 09:22 They are going to be great game developers. 09:22 /s 09:23 ... 09:23 You wanted /sarcasm 09:23 Wind's going to give off The Young United:WWM for free 09:23 :p 09:23 Though he doesn't have much of a choice :P 09:24 He DID say he wasn't sure it was going to be on MUGEN. 09:24 How the hell did Dilly supposedly round up 50 people in 24 hours to vote on the vore poll? 09:24 ... 09:24 Um 09:24 I love how he didn't get my jokes about MIghty No 9 being vaporware 09:25 "Great! Then I'll shock you and then I'll get that fucking detector!" 09:25 (dyl) : THE MUGEN DATABASE IS GOING TO BAN VORE! TALLY HO MY COMPATRIOTS! 09:25 Geebus crust, such foul language for a Pokémon ROM Hack. 09:25 Is this Quartz again, Taur? 09:25 Yep 09:25 Lel 09:25 The script to Quartz is a fucking scream 09:25 "Tally Ho" 09:25 emphasis on the fucking 09:26 This game's gonna be a blast. 09:26 Hot Skitty on Wailord action 09:26 In bad ways. :} 09:26 But seriously, did Dilly REALLY do THAT? 09:26 He MIGHT have done 09:26 ^ 09:26 Is it really that likely though? 09:26 He did said he knew why it is happening 09:27 We can't prove it was him, but it all seems a tad suspcious... 09:27 He didn't say anything about it when I asked tho 09:27 *suspicious 09:27 Dylan is quite stubborn 09:27 I really like the game's sense of humor. The chick who sails you around tells you to say nothing about her "sailing style". Then she nearly crashes into rocks four times 09:27 He's going to deny any involvement 09:27 Lel. 09:27 I could just imagine your guy sitting in the boat going AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH 09:27 Everyone knows that Dilly is a silly, at this point. 09:28 Dyl's fall from grace 09:28 It's truly like a shakespearean play 09:29 Plas' new edit to the poll can be summed up as: 09:29 'Can someone please think of the children?!' 09:29 Wait, wat 09:29 He will edit it? 09:29 He has 09:29 There isn't an edit... 09:29 Oh 09:29 He posted on it 09:30 I thought you meant he edited the main post 09:30 See all activity 09:30 I didn't read it 09:30 Before 09:30 * TaurmegaTyrant goes to check it out. 09:30 Holy shit, the sane people are losing 09:30 But you're right either way 09:30 @Brawl kek 09:30 75 people are saying yes :c 09:31 Just changed my vote... 09:31 That's almost double... 09:31 Wait 09:31 Hard 09:31 Hard vore 09:31 It really turned around 09:31 What is hard vore 09:31 Do I want to know what hard vore is? 09:31 @Brawl graphic stuff. Blood. 09:31 I'm going in 09:31 No, you probably don't 09:31 Better turn on Incognito mode 09:31 Lel 09:31 But I forgot about the whole 'reverse vore' thing 09:32 Even the incognito spy will be disgusted at this. 09:32 FUCKING SHIT 09:32 Fun fact: icognito mode doesn't hide your internet navigation from whoever is behind you 09:32 What is hard vore? 09:32 You know, where they go up the ayyylmaonusss 09:32 This isn't vore, this is torture porn 09:32 :s 09:32 Don't worry 09:32 Don't worry I won't post it 09:32 Thank bug. 09:32 How can that be in mugen? 09:32 You'd get kicked if you did, so... 09:32 :P 09:32 because humans are creepy fucks 09:32 @Gudine it's not. 09:33 Wait... 09:33 What? 09:33 I believe dylan hinted at it being in mugen 09:33 Hard vore isn't in MUGEN, I believe. 09:33 It is 09:33 I did once read Vore High School. Scariest unintentional horror story I've ever read 09:33 It's just hidden 09:33 But if you know where to get it... 09:33 Dilly probably rallied the troops though. 09:33 Deep web? 09:33 Oh. 09:33 I mean, he knows why the votes have swayed that wayu. 09:33 *way 09:34 Dilly be like "WE SHALL NOT LET OUR HONOUR DIE" or some shit :P 09:34 'Honour' 09:34 Isn't that meatpuppetry? 09:34 Ok, since when did we have a furry here? 09:34 There is no honour in vore, silly 10:34 Oh 10:35 Oh... 10:35 @DarkWerewolf13 a fixed that has issue with Sceptile 10:35 Ether Sceptile, need to be nerf or buff 10:35 Basically, a lot of Sceptile's attacks are too safe 10:35 I wanted run a MvC2-Candidate test on Sceptile. 10:36 stage fright 10:36 What was I needed for again? 10:36 Well. Let me get Sceptile and see what moves should be nerfed or buffed. 10:37 Except an invite on air iron tail attack 10:39 Skyrim Jetgoshi avenger team 10:40 http://jetgoshi.deviantart.com/art/Skyrim-the-Avenger-567088683 10:40 @Plasmoidthunder I might be lose interest to Mugen, but not now 10:41 I suggest leaving a message on Dilly's message wall 10:41 That would probably be the best way to get his atttention 10:42 Hmmm... AIr Iron Tail can use less startup frames. 10:43 I gave too many attention to Dilly on Skype and he seen not into editing my stufd. He have a dA and post Splatoon Gmod pic 10:43 Is Sceptile suppose to connect 2 hits simul from Air LK to Air Iron Tail? 10:45 Maybe we can all ask Dilly to "Pleases Update Jetgoshi's Sceptile" . If this not work, I'm afraid I'm quite making more characters coz I 10:45 Coz I had no one to code my character anyway 10:45 ...Not if I can help it... 10:46 Tell everyone to talk to Dilly and said "Pleases Update Sceptile" so he can read many reply about Sceptile. If 10:47 Very well 10:47 Spam most of his page until Sceptile is update 10:47 I can't condone spamming 10:47 But maybe you should leave a message on his message wall 10:47 Well, if it's not much trouble, I can look into Sceptile and see what can be fixed. Need some time. 10:48 Try your best telling every friends you know. If it not work, at least we tried. 10:48 But thank anyway 10:50 Just post on Dilly wall 10:52 Pokken arcade remove from japan 10:52 Yeah, apparently the Japanese hated it 10:53 I got 2go Stay Fresh 10:53 Bye 10:53 Stay strong man. I'll do the best I can. 10:54 See ya 10:54 Hello 10:55 hiii 10:55 Hoi. 10:56 hey 10:57 playing mobile games just to burn time 10:57 Eww, mobile games 10:58 How to mobile games: 10:58 only when you actually pay :} 10:58 Download android simulator on PC 10:58 Some mobile games are really gud. 10:58 ^ 10:58 My hard drive does not deserved to be tarnished with such filth :} 10:58 Puzzle (sic) and Dragons is finally being an asshole 10:58 *deserve 10:59 and of course it throws an invincible enemy at me 10:59 Why is the word 'puzzle' making you sic? 10:59 (sick) 10:59 You made goodiene sick, u bastud 10:59 Did you knew the word sic only mean 'thus'? 11:00 obviously there is only one puzzle 11:00 um anyway 11:00 I play this shit to get AWAY from stall, not this.... 11:00 ... 11:00 Go play endless games 11:01 i've tried 11:01 not always my taste 11:01 except Nyan Cat: Lost in Space 11:01 that game is pure genius 11:02 Play Touhou Project 11:02 subliminal messages intensify 11:02 Touhou Mobile 11:02 The most famous app in 2016 11:02 Your screen will be broken in 2 days 11:02 pay 999.99$ to bomb :} 11:02 (or less) 11:03 Perfect Cherry Blossom was the only good one 11:03 bullet hell is a no-go for me 11:03 GameFReak pulled a really dumb move... 11:03 @Taur it requires you to memorize patterns 11:04 Isn't that usually their forte? 11:04 Why did they even release Pokemon Rumble WOrld for free when they planned a retail copy of it? 11:04 i played a bullet hell once 11:04 Once i finish Fat Cat i may like bullet hells 11:04 or thrice 11:04 Oh that. 11:04 or more 11:04 You also need god-like reactions to play a bullet hell 11:04 Well, incase you didn't noticed, it has hell on the name 11:04 Not all of us are memelords, unfortunately. 11:05 Good thing they plan for a retail version of it. 11:05 Never liked the fact they went free-to-play with the newest Rumble. 11:05 Game Freak has made some rather dubious decisions as of late with the franchise 11:05 Never got it because of that. 11:05 BRB. 11:06 Let's not forget that great reason as to why there's no Battle Frontier in OR/AS. 11:06 Odd that 11:06 They didn't want players to be challenged. 11:06 the non-Touhou-related one may or may not have been a spinoff of the second best RPG ever, and if Pokémon doesn't count the best one. And also the uncontested best traditional turn-based RPG made by a canadian guy. 11:06 GG GF. 11:06 Because I read on Bulbapedia that it was because of Smartphones being another source of games 11:06 .... 11:07 Proof that smartphones ruin everything? 11:07 jeebus 11:07 it's not like no more pogeyman main series or anything 11:07 also Super Soup Dungeon 11:08 But the main series took some weird turns in gen 5 11:08 Really weird 11:08 it's like Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon, but with 200% more soup 11:08 So it's the Pokémon equivalent of soup or smash brothers? 11:09 also, the biggest metagame mistakes ever were making Kyurem's signature moves suck and Sneaky Pebbles 11:09 and yes 11:09 but also the rougelike version, too 11:11 I still don't get why GF gave mega evolutions to things like Garchomp and Gengar 11:11 Hello 11:11 hello userbase 11:11 it is i 11:11 plasmo-bot 11:11 New avatar yey 11:11 I know Garchomp's mega isn't great, but that's because GF deliberately made it bad 11:12 now you're even more of the cute 11:12 That avatar, it just stares 11:12 It's horrifying 11:12 also why the FUCK is mega raichu not a thing yet 11:12 GF is an abbreviation of Girlfriend, y'know 11:12 I know 11:12 But it also an abbreviation of Game Freak 11:12 The retail copy of the game AUTOMATICALLY gives you the 3000 Diamonds to unlock the Poke Digger and the VIP 11:13 Hello 11:13 @QTTA Because Game Freak hate Raichu 11:13 my avatar conveniently fits the avatar circle on the expanded wiki navigation bar 11:13 Super Mystery Dungeon looks very promising... 11:13 i am most pleased 11:14 Wikia shall change the chat icons to a circular format soon 11:14 @RarkWerewolf I don't know why they don't just have the Pokédigger unlocked from the start 11:14 Because circles = fancy 11:14 Will they? 11:14 *Dark 11:14 *DarkWerewold 11:14 Lel 11:14 *Darkwerewolf 11:14 @Plas dunno 11:14 Why is that horrible bot here? 11:14 I believe that it is like that on CC tho 11:15 I may be wrong 11:15 Back. 11:15 They tried the cash cow method @Doom 11:15 Holy bug 11:15 Plasmo got an icon change. 11:15 They wanted you to fork over the $30 worth of the diamonds before they can give you the Diamond Digger. 11:15 I was more saying that if the retail game forces you to buy it from the start, why put it in the game at all? 11:16 My better question is... why even make it a F2P game in the first place. 11:16 Because Troll Freak 11:16 (Troll) 11:16 The retail one gives you the diamonds, the digger and the VIP passes automatically 11:17 From what it sounds like, they only work with Nintendo because Pokémon brings in the money 11:17 It really does. 11:17 The relationship between the two companies seems to be very shaky 11:17 How? 11:18 The games, the figures, the anime, etc 11:18 and Pikachi 11:18 *Pikachu 11:18 Pokémon amiibo are the least compatible amiibo. 11:18 Game Freak will only allow the Sm4sh amiibos to work in Sm4sh and Super Mario Maker 11:18 And even then, the SMM stuff is really cut down 11:18 How so? 11:19 They are re-using old sprites, I think 11:19 In Woolly World, they unlock the Amiibo Yoshi, not individual Pokémon patterns. 11:19 What about the case of... 11:19 Zard? 11:19 In SMM, they don't have different sounds. 11:19 Greninjoe? 11:19 They use the default Mario sounds. 11:19 ^ 11:19 I wish Nintendo can work with Seiba Kahatsu and release a special edition of their shmups. 11:19 Greninja was probably sprited specifically for the game. 11:20 But the rest are just reused from HG/SS. 11:20 umm 11:20 Srsly? 11:20 That sucks. 11:20 they're at least edited signifigantly 11:20 Possibly repaletted. 11:20 they're lower res, i believe 11:21 They're not lower-res. 11:21 They're the same sprites, just with less colours/different palettes. 11:21 Very shady... 11:21 What about Clone Mario? 11:21 What about Doctor Mario? 11:21 He unlocks Doctor Mario stuff. 11:21 Doctor Mario isn't Game Freak property 11:21 I mean in terms of SMM. 11:22 um 11:22 Kirby and Sonic also don't even 11:22 He unlocks Doctor Mario stuff. 11:22 If Nintendo and Seiba Kaihatsu worked together... SK can make a Wii U release of the Raiden series and add Amiibo support, allowing players to play as Fox or Captain Falcon. 11:22 kirby and sonic don't even have pallete swaps 11:22 Sonic is Sega, though 11:22 Kirby was because Kirby appeared on the NES, so why not use those sprites? 11:22 What is this "doctor Mario stuff"? 11:22 Doctor Mario costume. 11:23 As you'd expect. 11:23 With Doctor Mario sounds. 11:23 We need a proto-man reboot 11:23 Or remake 11:23 And instead of killing Goombas, he gives them health check ups 11:23 Do you mean Pulseman? 11:23 But the prognosis is always grim 11:23 Whoops 11:23 definitely means Pulseman 11:23 I always mistake the two 11:23 because pulseman is a good 11:23 But Pulseman is Rotom, sillies 11:23 Because Proto Man is that angsty brother/rival of Mega Man :P 11:23 VOLT THINGY! 11:24 VOLTECCER 11:24 I think it's that 11:24 SLASH ARROW 11:24 Yeah, it's Volt Tackle. 11:24 ;P 11:24 actually, Pulseman shares the signature move of le Chus 11:24 sooo 11:24 spoopy 11:24 Pulseman is faster than sanic 11:24 game freak confirmed for lightning fetish 11:24 Lightning is cool though 11:25 So why haven't they remade F-Zero GX? 11:25 Can't vouch for that Final Fantasy character though., 11:25 I get it. 11:26 @Doom wut 11:26 They should make F-Zero DX 11:26 Director's Cut? 11:26 :} 11:26 Twin Noritta is gone ;( 11:26 *F-Zero DIX (wink) 11:26 Hmm... 11:27 F-Zero 3DX 11:27 Guise 11:27 Pls 11:27 waaat 11:27 Lel 11:27 Yes 11:27 Some of the musics on the wiki over 2 MB are working again 11:27 Can 3ds support it tho? 11:27 wow 11:27 F-Zero 4DXXX 11:27 They've remade N64 games for the 3DS. 11:27 (Suggestive) 11:27 I don't see why they can't remake X. 11:28 WITH EXPANSION KIT STUFF. 11:28 (Dk) 11:28 Captain Falcon Amiibo will unlock Falcon Punch 11:28 i got my expansion pack 11:28 11:28 Wasn't the expansion kit stuff kinda shet tho? 11:28 Ok, that's weird 11:29 It was working just a moment ago 11:29 Nowait 11:29 gudine confirmed for heretic 11:29 I meant the 64DD stuff was shet 11:29 HERESY! *blam* 11:29 @Doom still doesn't work for me 11:29 Welp, I'm off. 11:29 Bye 11:29 G'baiye! :B 11:29 ...needed to F5 11:30 brb 11:31 The EXpansion Kit was a glorious thing. 11:32 But there was no DK 11:32 <3krok> whats that? 11:32 It was a Japan only thing for F-Zero X 11:32 Track editor, machine editor, custom cups, stereo soundtrack, A REMIX OF MARIO KART N64'S RAINBOW ROAD, among other things. 11:33 Oh, and Super Falcon. 11:33 that sounds awesome 11:33 Can't forget Super Falcon. 11:33 i'm a bit sad MUGEN doesn't have a pause button 11:33 It also extended the 'Climb up and get the last chance' track by 10 seconds or so 11:33 It does 11:33 wat 11:34 Press the pause button on your keyboard 11:34 uhhh 11:34 i don't have one of those 11:34 Pause 11:34 Break 11:34 You sure? 11:34 i dont have pause botton 11:34 Yeah, it's most likely Pause/Break 11:34 Should be bundled with stuff like printscreen and scroll lock. 11:35 Near the top of the keyboard. 11:35 Right of the F12 key 11:35 That depends on your keyboard layout. 11:35 right of my F12 is "home" 11:35 (cry) 11:35 My Pause/Break key is above F12. 11:36 It might not be the next key along 11:36 But it should be somewhere around that area 11:36 nope 2015 10 21